The Boy From the Sleeping Country
by syntaxis.antichemenoin
Summary: Kagami hated basketball because of something. Then he met this blue-haired boy who took him back to the world of basket, and the more Kuroko had become his everything..who was Kuroko,really? Kagami being a little melancholic and desperate! warning :Shounen-Ai, KuroKaga. COMPLETED STORY
1. Chapter 1

Yay nice to meet you everyone! I'm not a newbie but not a profesional one too, but finally I can finish this! This story is inspired by a comic made by Taamo with the same title, but with my own storyline and of course..Kurokaga will make it different with their basketball! oh yeah, there won't be any Kiseki no sedai taking part in this, so if you're not Kurokaga fans, you'd better leave now. I'm sorry for my bad english! Please dont blame me too much on it, okay?

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei, I do not own Kurobasu

Kagami became a little too melancholic here

Ah, and could you spare the typo? Heheh

**The Boy From the Sleeping Country**

_What is that kid doing there alone?_

Little Kagami wondered as he walked pass a mini basketball court. He saw a kid –maybe around his age too?- holding a ball and just stared offly at the ring. This is the first time Kagami walked to that street, and there's not so many person who went there. Only himself, walking down the road that afternoon.

"Hey you there" Kagami actually came to the kid. The other kid's expression weren't changing at all, but now he came to stare at Kagami rather than the ring. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah" _wow,he actually speak? at a second Kagami thought he was a ghost or something_." I am playing basketball"

"Basketball? I've played that one time in my school and that's boring" Kagami wavered his hand to the smaller boy.

"No it's not" the kid gave the ball to Kagami. "I actually were thinking to search for someone to play together, it is boring if you play it alone by yourself"

"I don't say I want to-" but when Kagami saw that sparkling blue eyes of that kid, Kagami was hesitating for a moment. "Okay then" he finally said, nodding. The other boy seemed happy.

They played it for hours, unconciously. Kagami always grumbled when his shots missed. Kuroko laughed at that. And Kagami found this was interesting. Basket is interesting. _Especially when I play it with him_, he thought.

"It's getting late" the boy stopped dribbling his ball. "We should go home"

"Ehh?" Kagami pouted. He truly enjoyed the game,though.

"We can play again tomorrow, at the same time" the blue haired boy smiled gently.

"Really? Okay! That's a promise then!" Kagami didn't know why he became really excited about it, but he put up his pinky finger after all.

"Um, I promise" they joined their pinky finger and say goodbye.

Kagami went home to find that he was going to move to America the following day. The parents told him before, but he just remember it when he saw all the things in his house were packed.

"But mom, I was having this promise with that kid! To play again with him tomorrow!" Kagami protested as his mom pat his head.

"No, we'll have to leave at early morning,dear. I told it to you already by yesterday right?"

"But..but.."

"Quit complaining and go to bed" Kagami couldn't answer that. He felt really guilty but he couldn't do anything against his mother.

'_I'm sorry, but I can't keep our promise..I hope you just get angry at me, making you wait all day long, and forget me the very next day, and find new friends..maybe?_' Kagami's mind wandered as the plane started to take off. But he didn't truly hoped for that. Maybe what he truly wished was..to meet that kid again, someday.

That was happened ten years ago, when kagami was just six years old. He grew into a big tall guy who loved basketball very much, and yeah..he forgot that kid easily after all.

He played it at America and became fond of it. He even found his rival-who became his big bro- Himuro, and he was a great player. But then Himuro suddenly said that he wants to challenge Kagami and if Kagami win, he will stop being Kagami's big bro, because big bro have to be stronger than his younger. Kagami knew he was better, far far better than Himuro. He knew that if they're going to a duel, he would win. He didn't want that. He wanted Himuro to stay as his big bro. If playing meant losing then it was better for himto not playing at all.

So he didn't come to the duel. He left for Japan. He felt really sad but now he really hate it. Basketball.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"You there! Your body.. you're perfect as a basketball player!" a brown haired girl pointed at him the first day he came to his new school, Seirin Highschool. It was really crowded and full of extraculicullar's member scouting new member.

" Join the basketball club! I know you play basketball stuff! Am I right?" the girl said again, with louder voice this time. It pissed kagami off.

"I don't wanna. I WAS playin' but no more" Kagami walked off, leaving the still staring girl behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

" Hey, why are you stop playing? Don't you want to play basketball again?" the girl found him again the following day. She brought a guy with glasses with him this time.

"Mind your business. I said that I'm not gonna join you guys so stop making ruckus about it already" Kagami highered his tone. Basket this and basket that. He didn't wanna hear those annoying words anymore.

"O..kay. Oh by the way, i'm Riko Aida, the club's couch, and he is Hyuga Junpei, the captain. But you can always join us you know. We'll welcome you warm-heartedly. So, anytime!" she said with a huge grin on her face. Well, we actually know that she was angered by kagami's reply though. Kagami turned away, didn't want to hear them talk more shit (for him)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Kagami had this scary face all the time, like he was about ready to kill anyone who touched him. And he scolded everyone like the world's gonna end or what, even though they just made a little mistake.

No one had dared to get close to him. Not even speak. Kagami was everyone's number one must avoid person.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Kagami walked home alone. Of course he had no friends. He just grumbled along the way about that girl-Riko- always following him, even brought her team with her to approach him anytime. Even though he said he would never join, countless times.

Unconciously he took the wrong path, and ended up in a really.. quiet, deserted place. He wondered if he had went to that road before, because it's seemed familiar to him, as he saw the mini basketball court there, but this time it looks dusky-maybe abandoned already?- and a teen boy holding a ball in his hand. Degg._The same blue hair and eyes like before._The memory from his childhood came up.

But this time he didn't just stared to the ring, he dribbled the ball a few times, and throw it to the ring. Out.

He tried once more time. Failed once again. Kagami couldn't stop staring at him. _Shit, could it be_—he stopped thinking when the other boy had realized his prescence. He blinked and walked closely to kagami. And kagami couldn't move his body. His mind was still off to the boy infront of him who suddenly said..

"Sorry, but is that ring broken or something? Cause i can't seem to throw the ball in to it"

. ?

And kagami laughed at it. The first time after he hadn't done it for a long time. _But it's soo damn_ _funny!_ He told his heart. The boy seemed disturbed by that.

"I'm serious here. We can't throw it in because it's broken right?"

"Of course not, you silly!" Kagami took the ball from the boy, and throw it to the ring. It was in.

"See?" Kagami grinned to the still shocking boy. _Wait-what?did i just play basketball? _He soonrealized_. And why did i grin on him?_

"That was cool" the boy smiled at him and take the ball back from the ground. Kagami frozened at the time. _The smile..that's.._

The boy throw the ball to the ring. And yeah, he failed. Again. His emotionless face now looked sad.

"And I couldn't do that..how sad"

Kagami began to trembling. _What is this weird feeling?Deja vu?_

"Mind to teach me how to do that?"

_Is it the same boy from that time? And he don't remember me.._

"Umm..hello?"

"Ah, yes?"

"I was asking if you could teach me how to shoot properly"

_This is it_. What Kagami feared. He didn't want to have business with other. But...but..

"Fi..fine" he answered shortly,didn't want to be heard weird. The boy smiled again, and Kagami couldn't stand that.

He then started to think if he was making the wrong decision or not, but he didn't felt it was bad either.

Kagami taught him, but he still failed at shooting. Kagami would tease him and Kuroko was still being persistent that it was the ring's fault. And kagami thought that was kinda..fun..but he didn't want to admit it.

"Whoops, it's time. I've got to go home now!" Kagami looked the time at his cellphone. _Whoa, we've been doing this for that long already? Impossible! and why did I played basketball again?and I said no everytime other person asked me to!_

"Right.." the blue haired boy stared at kagami with a sad, lonely expression. Not again, kagami thought.

"We can continue this tomorrow right? here? at the same time?"

The boy just nodded and smiled.

And Kagami continued to walked home with a smile on his face too-he didn't dare to think why.

And that's when the story began..

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Why?

Hmm so now we get to the important part! I don't want to make you curious though, so I upload this immediately! I hope this is sad enough!

..or maybe not?well, there's always a next chapter for that..

But anyways, prepare for some tissues at least, okay?

I wonder why I like to torture Kagami, being the drama queen like this

But maybe this kind of Kagami is most likely so touchy right? Especially to woman's heart~

Kagami kun is an angel!

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi, I do not own Kurobasu

And as always, please spare my typo and english...

**The Boy From the Sleeping Country**

Chap II

Kagami became really excited the following day. He smiled all day long at school. And that would scared his friend even more. (they said :Kagami's smiling?this is the end othe world!)

He couldn't wait the boring school to end. And he dissaperaed right after the teacher walk out of the class. Wow, that amazed everyone.

Kagami find himself running through the way. He then stopped, breathed slowly, and continued to walk. Dammit, why do I feel so excited like this? I should tell him today that I'm stopping!no more basketball!

And the boy was there already, waiting for him. That made kagami a bit (maybe really) happy.

"Good afternoon" the boy smiled at him like always. " You really come"

"We-well, I promised yesterday and.." the boy gave him the ball

"Let's start already?" Kagami nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's stop. I'm tired" the boy huffed and hardly breathing.

"Okay" Kagami sat in the corner of the court. The boy followed to sit beside him.

"Hey, I'm wondering..." Kagami murmured

"Yes?"

"We don't know each other's name yet" Kagami turned to the other boy.

"Oh, right"_ he didn't seemed care_.

"I'm..Kagami taiga. You?" Kagami felt a little shakened when he asked that.

"Kuroko. Nice to meet you, Kagami-kun" again, the smile came. Kagami rub the back of his head. Speechless.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

After that Kagami came to the court everyday to play with Kuroko. Not that he forgot his intention to stop, but..his leg didn't want to follow what he said.

He began to change. Everyone was confused by his suddenly changing act, like, he smiled gently when someone dropped his juice on his shirt, and he said it was ok (_Kagami's saying it was OK?ok,_ _the world is relly going to end!_ They said) that the usual him would scolded him and push him until he cry. The things punks did.

Maybe Kuroko's smile had the effect of calming, Kagami thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

"Kagami-kun. You're really good at this. Do you play for club?" Kuroko said one day after they played. They sit next to each other at the court.

"No, I was in America, but.."

"Hmm?"

"Well, things happened and.." Kagami didn't know why he started to tell kuroko all about his past in America. About Himuro. And that he hated basketball for it. Kuroko listened calmly, didn't say anything.

"You're an idiot, Kagami-kun" Kuroko smiled after the story ended. "You still could be rivals right? And you stopped playing because you're too scared to tell him what you truly feels deep inside?"

Kuroko said with a serious face. Bluntly but it touch the very depth of Kagami. '_Hey,that is indeed..true'_

"You know, Kagami-kun, I have a reallyyy weak and fragile body" Kuroko stood, looking at the ring. "That's why I can't play basketball, even if I want to"

Kagami didn't know anything about Kuroko aside from his name. And he just knew that Kuroko's body was like that. _He looked fine enough._

Kuroko turned to Kagami. They eyes met each other.

"I'm jealous of you, Kagami-kun" he smiled again, and his expression now..looked..really sad? Kagami couldn't move his eyes. "You could play, yet you don't want to..for that reason..I'm truly jealous of you, Kagami-kun"

_Why are you put that almost-crying face to me?_

Kagami still couldn't move. _He was being naive? All of this time?_

"I could only sleep in my bed the entire time with this body,but it's not that I hate it"

"Kuroko..?"

"Hey Kagami-kun..can you please listen to one my selfish request?" Kuroko moved closer to kagami. Kagami's heart was beating very loudly.

"Can you play basketball..for my place too?"

Kagami nodded as soon as he came back to reality.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

"Wow, I can't actually believe you'll join!" Riko slapped Kagami's back.

"Coach, that was hurt!" Kagami roared, and everyone was staring at him.

"Okay Kagami, show us what you've got!" Hyuga comanded

Kagami could win even though it was one against five. He was a very talented one.

"You're so damn good! Far beyond what I expected you!" Riko smiled with a satisfied face. The other confirmed their agreement. "We'll be counting on you, Ace!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"Kagami-kun, you looked happy" Kuroko welcomed the red headed boy at the court.

"We win..the preliminaries..my school can actually go to the finals kuroko!" Kagami told him excitedly like a little kid. He was still panting out of breath due to his running to that place as soon as he can.

"Congratulations. Wish I could see it"

"You can come if you want"

Kuroko shook his head. "Can't go"

"I see.." Kagami rubbed his head again. How he wished that Kuroko saw his last dunk at that tournament!

"Kuroko..I've been thinking lately..you don't go to school?are you skipping class?"

"..Why you would think that?"

"Well, you always here the time it should be the student go home, and not with the uniform but with that t-shirt. It's just my instinct though"

"That's not it. Really.."

"It's okay, sorry for asking" Kagami rubbed Kuroko's hair. It became his new habit these days. _If I don't do this a single day maybe I'll die, _he often joked to himself. Kuroko just nodded.

"Nevermind, but now you love basketball again right, Kagami-kun?"

"Yep. And that's because of someone infront of me right now"

"I know. Basketball is fun, right?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's still unbelieveable you actually join us you know" Kiyoshi teppei, Kagami's senior suddenly brought up one day.

"Err..I guess, haha" Kagami put up a weird face, didn't know how to respond.

"You're a kind of scary back then, always gave us deathglare and rejected us with only one word. I thought you were some kind of punk who like to bully small fries hahaha"

"Well, I join you guys because of..someone"

"Eh?"

"Whoa, really?" now the entire team was curious. They stood closer to hear what will he say next.

"This someone..is she your girlfriend? Wow, you do this for her?" Kiyoshi couldn't help asking

"No, not my girlfriend..it's he" Kagami shooked his head

"So your boyfriend is it?" Kiyoshi said with louder voice. He was really excited to this topic.

"Stop talking nonsense you idiot!" Hyuga slapped Kiyoshi's head. " And kagami, I don't care you are gay or even teletubbies, the upcoming tournament is near. We must practice harder!"

"Aye, captain!"

"Oh, but that remind me of something" Koganei, one of the basketball club's member suddenly said.

" Kagami! Yesterday I saw you at the old mini court. You always practicing there after our practice?" Everyone on the gym looked interested in that topic once again.

"Yeah, I practice there with.."

"..Alone right? You really are serious for the upcoming tournament!I'm glad!"

"..Huh?what did you say?"

"You practice there. By yourself" Koganei's smirk widen.

"But I played with..this boy, with blue hair. You didn't see him?"

"Ehh? What are you saying Kagami? I saw you with Izuki and Mitobe, so there's no mistaken!"

"Yeah, I saw you playing by yourself Kagami. Hey, Kagamii?" Izuki said when Kagami suddenly ran out of the gym.

This cannot be. There must be mistake_. Do my eyes deceiving me? No!_ Kagami ran faster to reach that place. The court.

There, he saw him. Kuroko. Standing alone at the court.

"Kuroko!" Kagami called him, wanted to know what-who was the boy in front of him.

"Kagami-kun. You come at the right time. I want to show you something" Kuroko throw the ball he held back then. It was in. Finally.

"..." Kagami couldn't say anything.

"You didn't give me applause? or some kind of compliment like 'good job' or something?" Kuroko pouted at him.

"..Ah? Yeah, you really..did it" Kagami couldn't blink from the teen.

"It's all thanks to you" Kuroko came closer. "And this is maybe a goodbye"

"Wait-what?" Kagami grabbed Kuroko's arm, to move even closer to him.

"I'm going to disappear soon. I wonder why but.." Kuroko stared his hand, and it was shakened a little. And when Kagami realized it, Kuroko became more..more invisible. He really looked like he was going to disappear.

_Is kuroko a ghost?_

_Or what, I don't care!_

_Kuroko is the most important person for_ _me_!

Kagami then held Kuroko tightly, didn't intend to let it go at all.

"I..don't go! I need you..because of you, I can smile again, play basketball..and all things.." Kagami's voice was thickered. He was shivering. All he was scared was _?why is this happen to me?_

"Kagami-kun"

"How can i continue my life without you? You're the most important..please don't leave me, whatever you are, I don't care!" tears began to fall down on his cheeks. "I..I.."

Kuroko looked up to Kagami. He looked calm, but his sad expression couldn't hide his emotions. He put his hand on Kagami's cheeks, wiping Kagami's tears.

"I love you!" Kagami put all of his emotions on that words, barely crying. He didn't care what will bestow upon him, what others will say. He just wanted Kuroko to be by his side..for the entire time.

"Thank you" Kuroko smiled, the happiest smile that Kagami ever saw from him.

And he disappeared.

Into thin air.

Kagami held nothing more.

It was only him being there.

Alone.

That's when Kagami's world began to fall down.

_Is this what they call by the end of the world?_

**Still continuing...**


	3. Chapter 3 Who?

Yayy..back again with the story, I'm really grateful for all your coments! Thank you very much!I'm sorry I can't be that good but I'll keep trying. Poor Kagami, you all said, but in this chapter love will find his way! (maybe?)

Let's see if your guesses are right...

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**The Boy from the Sleeping Country**

**Chapter 3**

Kagami came to his old self. The scary and antisocial one.

He even quit the basketball team, which made everyone in panic, because they had tournament to win in font of their eyes.

"Why Kagami?" Riko seemed very angry and about to kick Kagami, but she realized that Kagami's eyes became really blank. It was different from back then. "Is something..happened?"

"Kinda. Anything, but I still quit after all" Kagami said with cold tone. He turned back and walk out of the gym.

"Hey! Is this..related to your 'reason' to play? What you talked about earlier?" Riko didn't know why she said that, but maybe it's for her women instinct.

"NO" kagami replied with the colder tone, but Riko knew he was shaking.

"You can always come back here!" Riko said before kagami really desappeared from her eyes.

_The reason, huh.._

_That's right._

'_That person' is gone._

'_He' is not here so I don't have to play anymore._

_I only played it for him back then._

_But if I know it would turned out this way, I wouldn't play basket at all._

_I hate basketball._

_Really hate it, more than that time._

_Basket only make my important persons go away. Back then it was Himuro. And now.._

_Everytime I remember it, my heart hurts. I feel_ like dying.

_Where is that person? Where did he go?_

_I want to see him_

_I want to meet him, just one more time._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Seirin basketball club lost. But they didn't blame Kagami. They knew kagami was more fragile despite the punk face he had. Not like the past time, Riko didn't even approach Kagami to bring him back. They just wished that someday, maybe...

Kagami became more and more oblivious to everyone around him. Especially who said the words 'basket'. He would punched them. And the more victims of him, the more teacher came to yell at him more often. Skorsing didn't even work for him.

He liked to skip classes, taking a nap on the rooftop. Or even he was in, he would just stared off into spaces. His marks gotten really bad. The gap between him and other person grew further and further everyday.

He still visited the old court everyday, where he used to meet that person. There he prayed that the little figure would suddenly appear and say hi to him. Once more time. He spent most of all his time there, from afternoon to night. Remembering everything they went through there.

Everything turned out worse than before when he hadn't met the person.

He was really in a despair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

It had been three months, and Kagami continued to act in bad way. Even though he knew acting this way wouldn't bring that person back. He knew, being selfish wouldn't make any difference. _But.._

And now he became a dead walking zombie.

_The world is grey without 'him'_

_Keep on living is useless_

_No one cared for me like 'he'_ _did_

_My most important person_

_Maybe my heart really die._

_Maybe I should kill myself to meet him?_

But before he could do that, the miracle appeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you all", the new transfer student in Kagami's class said in front of the class.

_What?_

_Do I see illusion?_

_But he seems ..real_

Kagami couldn't hide his surpriseness when he saw the other boy.

_Is he..Kuroko? that Kuroko?_

"Okay kuroko-kun, you can sit behind Kagami-kun there" the teacher pointed at kagami.

_Ehh? What?_

Kuroko walked to his seat, passing kagami's desk.

"Kuroko.." Kagami couldn't help calling him.

"Yes? Ah, Kagami-kun right? Nice to meet you" he smiled. _The SAME smile like back then._

_It really is real._

_He really come back!_

_But, why didn't he seem to know Kagami? It was just like this is the_ _first time Kuroko met him._

"You don't recognize me Kuroko?"Kagami blinked, to make sure the boy didn't disappear again by him.

"Eh? Sorry, have we met before?" Kuroko asked politely.

_He is not Kuroko._

_Not the 'Kuroko' he knew._

_He came back but.._

_Why he's not that'Kuroko'?_

_Why couldn't it be?_

_Is it punishment? _

Kagami's mind trembled, once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn't help always looking at Kuroko's direction. He really resembled him, but he is not 'Kuroko', Kagami kept telling himself. _But their face and body, their voice, their way to talk..it was all the same to him! What is this? That person there..is he 'Kuroko'? Or not? I did pray to see him once more time, but why.. Kuroko is not that Kuroko? Did he suffer some kind of amnesia?_

"Kuroko-kun, which club you're going to?" Kagami's classmate and ex-teammates at basket club, Furihata asked Kuroko. Of course Kagami was curious. _If he chose basketball then he.._

"Basketball club" Kuroko answered.

_..is the same person as 'that person'. _

Kagami felt like he was about to cry.

_Was he happy?_

"But I have a fragile body, so I intend to only become the manager"

_Was it right to be happy?_

"No problem! I go to basketball club too, and we would likely to welcome you!" but when Furihata realized that Kagami was near them, he became rally scared.

"Thank you" Kuroko bowed a little, and turned to kagami who sat in front of him.

"Kagami-kun? Are you sick? You look pale..and weird" Kuroko asked

Kagami shook his head quickly. He was really in a joy that Kuroko was concerned about him.

"Really?Oh ,which club do you go to Kagami-kun?"

Kagami kept silence.

_The promise._

_I broke it._

_I quit basket._

"Err..Kuroko, can we talk a second?" Furihata suddenly pull Kuroko outside the class.

"What is it, eh..furihata-kun?" kuroko looked calm as ever. But he hate it when he was being pulled when he was talking to someone else.

"Kagami-kun was in basketball team, but he suddenly quit and no one know the reason. Now he kick everyone who said the words basket" said furihata, a little whispering.

"Eh? Is that so..?" kuroko peeked into the class. Kagami wa still sitting in his seat with blank faces.

"But thank goodness he didn't in the mood for that today, or maybe we will.." Furihata gulped, couldn't finished his sentence.

The bell rang, and the student hurried to came back to the class.

Kuroko sat, looking at kagami's back who sat in front.

'But he doesn't seem a bad person to me' that was Kuroko thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kuroko, could you bring me towel?" Hyuga called after the practice's taken a break.

"Here you go, senpai" Kuroko gave it quickly. "Ah Kiyoshi senpai, here's your drink" he walked to Kiyoshi then.

"Aww, thank you Kuroko! Life's easier when you're around!" Kiyoshi patted kuroko's head and drank the bottle Kuroko gave him. It's been three days since he became the manager of the team.

Kagami saw that from the gym's exit door.

And it pissed him to see how they can be so friendly with kuroko. _His kuroko_. Eh?

The team had just manage to strenghten back from the loss of kagami.

Deep inside, Kagami wanted to play basketball again. But his heart still in pain everytime he remember when Kuroko disappeared right on his eyes.

And now, he was hesitating.

He didn't know what to do.

"Kagami-kun" kuroko suddenly appeared infront of Kagami.

"Whoaaa! What..what?" Kagami surprised by that sudden appearence. _He found me!_

"You've been watching our practice these days. You do want to come back, don't you?"

"...I.." kagami couldn't win against those sparkling blue eyes. _What should he say?_

" I want to see you play, you know"

"I.."

"Hey, isn't that kagami?" Kiyoshi came by them, with his usual smile. "What are you doing here? You're friend with our new manager?"

"I_.._" _nothing. Say nothing and walk away_. _That's what you usually do Kagami! But now Kuroko's voice still echoed in my ears._

**I want to see you play**

**I want to see you play**

_Kuroko.._

"I asked him if he want to come back to the team" Kuroko explained, and Kiyoshi's smile came brighter.

"Really? You're going back? Kagami?" he became really excited over it

"Don't be stupid Kiyoshi, Kagami doesn't want to play basket anymore.." Hyuga suddenly appeared and stared at kagami. "..or so what he say"

Silence.

Kagami had to choose.

_Coming back,_

_Or_

_Running away?_

And he still heard that voice**. I want to see you play.**

"I want to" kagami finally answered

"See?he rejected anyway and..what?" hyuga couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I said I want to join the team again..Can I?"

Kuroko smiled. The smile that kagami always longing for.

"Of course you can, kagami! Welcome back!" Kiyoshi wrapped his arm around kagami.

"Eh? What's happening?" the other came to the ruckus

"Kagami said he's coming back" Hyuga grinned

"Really?" Riko was at the same state with Hyuga, disbelieving his ears.

"I'm sorry for the absence up til now" Kagami felt a little guilty to them.

"Idiot. You have to make that up for a few punishment!" Riko grinned.

"Welcome back, Kagami!"

_Kuroko,_

_It was you who always found me_

_And get me back to things_

_And now.. I swear i'll never quit basket!_

_I will play if it's for your sake!_

**You probably think that this is the end of the story, but it's not! The story will continue to their next problem! TBC!**


	4. Chapter 4 What

**Guys I'm backkk! I got busy since i'm a new university student, heheh, and I have pile of essais to write *cough* and that made me super busy, with the school orientation too. Anyway, I write this while I'm writing essais about economic problems and while gathering datas for group essay. So I write it all at the same time hahaha great isn't it? That's why this chap's quality...**

**I'm sorry for not being a talented writer! Huaaahh TT_TT**

**And is there really anyone out there waiting for this fict? I began to doubt myself**

**Anyway, this fict may end in the next chapter..or maybe the next from the next. But I have sooo much idea that I want to write! And they'll be basically kuroKaga haha, I love this pairing :3 **

**or TakaMido hahah I love that pairing too!and they'll be full of drama! I like torturing them haha.**

**Sorry for my craziness up there..**

**Please enjoy the story**

**(N.b. if you Indonesian and getting bored with this, please check ckckckck29! I write humor stories with my sista there! And for you who aren't..start learning Indonesian now! LOL)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

**The Boy from the Sleeping Country**

**Chapter 4**

Kagami was running, passed through two person who was supposed to guard him. He jumped. And he made it, a dunk!

The whistle's blown, the match was over.

Seirin won.

The teams bowed to each other and dismiss themself.

"Kagami-kun, thank you for your hardwork" Kuroko gave him a drink. Kagami smiled and petted Kuroko's head.

"Thanks" and he drank it until the bottle's empty.

"That was amazing" Kuroko smiled beside him

"E-eh?"

"The dunk and the play, you're a great player"

"I-Is that so?" Kagami blushed. He basically wouldn't care if others were saying it but..this is Kuroko.

"Yep" Kuroko nodded.

"Hey Kuroko, come here for a bit" Hyuga suddenly cut in, Kagami looked disappointed that the captain broke their atmosphere.

"I'm coming" Kuroko walked away to Hyuga. It seemed they were discussing about today's performance and the plan for the next game, because Riko joined too. They looked really serious.

_This is the best_

_I can play basketball,with him.._

_..beside me_

_As long as to be with him, anything'll do just fine_

_I can touch him_

_And talk to him_

_I can finally showed him my dunk_

_If it's for him, I'll become a far greater player,_

_So he'll smile even more!_

"Okay then, we'll use this strategy" Hyuga said, Riko and Kuroko agreed to him. Kuroko was a great observant and that helped Riko and Hyuga a lot to the strategies meeting.

"Oh by the way, Kuroko, how can you tame Kagami like that?" Riko suddenly brought that up

"Pardon? what do you mean, tame?"

"Ah, it's just he's..acting different if he's with you..he was used to be an ol' little grumpy good-for-nothing you know" they stared at Kagami (who was still daydreaming in the bench). "And now he is so nice and friendly..around you"

"Well.. i don't know either. Besides, I see he's just any normal guy"

"In your eyes" Riko and hyuga said together.

" I don't understand" Kuroko put this innocent expression. Hyuga and Riko sweatdropped.

"Why don't you just ask him by yourselves?" he then asked. Hyuga and Riko flinched.

"You're right. Hyuga, ask him"

"Whaa?why me?"

"You're the captain. Take care of your persons"

"Aww geezz..Kagami!" Hyuga lost. Kagami turned to him.

"Yeah,capt'n?"

"Emm..I just want to ask something. Why do you suddenly change? You're now back to a nice one.. around Kuroko"

Silence.

Riko seemed curious, Kuroko didn't really care.

"Wha—it's a private matter! And..not just Kuroko, I'm nice to you guys as well right?" Kagami blushed. Bull's eye.

'Nice enough, but really really nice to Kuroko' hyuga and Riko looked each other.

'So this is the reason' they stared at the still blushing Kagami.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Kagami was changing. A lot. He didn't as selfish and short-tempered anymore. But well, it still appeared if it was about Kuroko.

If any person talked to Kuroko, he would stare the person with the 'go away' expression'. In the beginning they're not concerned, but as the time flew, they thought that Kagami was really obsessed with his classmate and manager. And that was true. Anyone dare to mess up with his Kuroko? They'll regret for being born in this world (haha)

Kagami was with Kuroko all the time. And Kuroko didn't mind, because Kagami was a caring one. They didn't know people were actually gossiping behind them. But it had become a clear matter for their teammates in basketball club though.

'Kagami has a one sided love towards Kuroko' was what they're saying (especially Riko and hyuga who knew it first). They pretended like they didn't know, but they actually cared for the two.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The match was very intense. But thank's to Kagami's jumping and dunking like crazy, their team won. The other members had showed their powers too. Hyuga with his three points shoot, Izuki with his eagle eye, and mitobe with his hook shoot (as for koganei..no comment)

After their glorious victory that afternoon, they went back to school for a review, and they gone home when it was getting late.

Kagami was the last to leave the locker room when he heard a sound of ball. He then checked it to the gym.

_Kuroko._

Kuroko was playing by himself in that gym, dribbling the ball.

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko looked surprised by his appearance there

"Ka—Kagami-kun? I thought you've gone home already.."

"I was going to..and you too, why are you.." Kagami stared at the ball on Kuroko's hand. Meanwhile Kuroko glanced Kagami with this unpredictable face.

"I rarely play basketball before, but after I saw today's match and how cool you guys were playing at it.." Kuroko then grab his ball tightly. "I just have this desire to..play"

Kagami blushed when he saw those sparkling innocent eyes of Kuroko. _Hold on,myself!_ He kept shouting in his heart, still acting to be a tough guy.

"The-then you should play too!" he was being akward to response at Kuroko's statement.

Kuroko shook his head."Nope, I have a weak body, don't you remember?"

_Oh right, I forgot about that_

" But since you're here, I want to show you something"

"eh?"

Kuroko tyrned to the ring and shoot the ball. It was in.

_Huhh? This..is.._

Kagami's mind flashed to the past right before Kuroko disappeared.

"It's strange..even though I never played it, but suddenly I can throw it in" Kuroko then turned back to the still shocking Kagami. "Do you think I have talent for this?Ka—"

Kuroko stopped saying a thing when Kagami held him with his shaking body.

"Ka.."

"You won't disappear, won't you?" Kagami asked with a furious voice. "Please don't disappear!"

"I don't understand what are you saying. Why I have to disappear?"

"Ah.." Kagami was relieved that the small figure was still there,in his embrace.

_Wait, embrace?_

"Gaahhh! I'm sorry!" Kagami quickly let Kuroko go. His face was completely red after he realized what he did.

"No problem"

_Eh? He didn't mind?_

"Kagami-kun..do you have something to tell me? "

"Huh? No..nothing.." _What, are you expecting me to confess my love to you? My heart, please stay calm!_

" Really? Well, I actually was pretty aware that you always look at me with that 'I want to tell you this' expression"

_What? So Kuroko know?_ He blushed even more.

" I-iii dont have anything in mind, really!"

"You don't want to tell me?" Kuroko put up a cute sad expression, which was Kagami's biggest weakness_. I can't win against him!_

"Wait! The-there is one actually.."

"Then I'm listening"

Kagami gulped. He didn't know that he would end up in a situation like this. Should he tell Kuroko about that 'Kuroko'? _Relax, my mind, relax! He wont even remember any of it!_

They then sat at the corner f the court, against the wall. Kuroko stared at him with an unreadable became more anxious.

"Emm..you know, i used to hate basketball" Kagami started his story. He then tell Kuroko about Himuro and that feelings of him at that time. Kuroko listened carefully.

"But then when I came back to Japan and enrolled to Seirin, I met this 'person'. A very special person" Kagami looked directly to Kuroko's eyes. "I don't know how, but he made me came to play basketball with him everyday, and I..love basketball for one more time. He even made me join Seirin' basketball team, and he's the reason I play.. All of this time, I play basketball just for his sake.."

"He must be very important to you, Kagami-kun" Kuroko smiled.

_He doesn't know, that I'm talking about him._

_That's kind of..sad_

Kagami felt his heart hurt.

"So where is this person now?"

"he.." _is right in front of me, but.._"..dissapeared"

"Eh? Why? Is that why you stopped playing basket before?" Kuroko looked surprised.

"Mm"

"Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll meet him again someday" Kuroko smiled again. That smile stabbed the very depths of Kagami's heart.

"..Yeah, thank you.." he tried to hold his tears still.

"Then, it's my turn to tell stories" Kuroko suddenly sat closer.

"E-ehh? You don't have to.."

"I was a very fragile child, I can't do sports and spend most of my time in bed" eh?I think I've heard this before..

"When I can finally get to enroll highschool, my illness became worst and I suddenly came up to a coma state. No one knew when I'll wake up"

"What?are you okay now?" Kagami became worried and grabbed Kuroko's shoulder to make sure.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know, after months a miracle came and I finally awake, and to the most surprise, my illness become not too dangerous anymore, but I have to still get a check up every months"

Kagami sighed in relief.

"So, Kagami-kun, you have to believe in miracle too. That miracle will surely bring you to your most important person" Kuroko put his hand on Kagami's hand, and smiled even more. "Kagami-kun is..so warm"

"Idiot, it's you who is cold!" Kagami looked away with a blush.

_Wait_

_If he was in coma_

_Then that 'Kuroko' was..._

_Him?_

_His ghost?_

_Or his soul that.. fly away?_

_He's... 'him'?_

_Wow, that make sense now.._

" I'm happy that Kagami-kun told me what you kept inside your mind" Kuroko suddenly stood up. "Anyway, let's go home, it's late already"

"Yeah. I'll walk you home"

"Kagami-kun, I'm not a child, so you don't have to.."

"Yeah but I'm still worried about you, so I have to!" Kagami demanded.

"Okay.."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

"Here is my house. Ah, you should come in and I'll introduce you to my parents" the blue haired boy opened the house's gate. The house was a normal, small house. Kagami shook his head quickly.

"Maybe some other time, I've gotta go now, bye"

"I see, bye then. Thank you"

Kagami had walked away for five or six steps, when Kuroko called him from inside the gate.

"Kagami-kun!"

Kagami turned back.

"What?"

"I forgot to tell you something important!"

"Ha-?"

"I LOVE YOU—"

Kagami almost tripped over when his heart pounded wildly.

"—R BASKETBALL"

Okay, now he can trip from that, LOL

_I thought he confessed to me!_

_Damn it!_

_(and I always wish for it, though)_

"That's why, please keep playing basket. I want to see you play basket..more" Kuroko said again.

_I know._

_Already._

_I play it..for you_

"Yeah" Kagami answered, rather confused what to say.

"See you tomorrow!" Kuroko waved his hand and smiled, before he entered his house.

Kagami frozed there.

_He say it again._

"Hell yeah! I will play it till eternity! I will play it no matter what happen!" Kagami said to himself happily.

He vowed it.

_Kuroko_

_You are the most important for me_

_In this world_

_(and number 2 maybe basket..because basket made us met)_

_I will not fall for the past anymore_

_I will live for this present time_

_When I'm with you_

TBC

**Kagami is OOC, I know..being possesive and a sooo in love**

**The next update will be in a uncalculated time, for my business, sorry..**

**But if you support me from your review I might update!nyahaha**

**I-It's not like I really want a review!**

**(but yeah, I kinda jealous when I see another fict got higher review than me)**

**I should've make a more exciting fict... *getting depressed***

**Sorry, I'm just kind of lonely..**


	5. Chapter 5 Where

**Uff..sorry for the long wait! I got a writer's block and my essays are still there, piling up to be worked at. I'm really happy that there actually many who wait for my abstract fic :DD iyeyyy**

**Uhh..sorry if this one's bad..and I think it woulldn't be so logic and too overwrite some parts and it didn't make sense for you..**

**Anyway, there will be a special appearance here as cameo! Guess who~~**

**I actually don't know what to write anymore about this story, and all the story in my head messed up..so, the next one will be the ending! (maybe)**

**If you see typo and misgrammar, plese pretend you didn't see anything**

**Enjoy!**

**The Boy from the Sleeping Country**

**Chapter 5 -Where**

Kagami dunked for the thirty fifth time at the match. He jumped for the countless time more.

The other team could only just jawdropped seeing that_. Is he even human?_

"Hu hu huum, he's in his best condition today~!" Riko grinned happily with her sparkling eyes.

"Is this his true power? Unbelieveablee" the first year trio murmured, coudn't believe what they just saw.

" Time's up!" the whistle was blown. "The winner is Seirin!"

The team screamed excitedly, celebrating this moment. _They could manage it! To the final match!_

"Kagami! It's thank to you!" they ran into the smiling Kagami.

"It's nothing" he said calmly

" Kagami-kun, you are really..great" Kuroko suddenly appeared beside him with his blue eyes sparkling, stared at Kagami.

"E—ehh..yeah.." and the calm Kagami suddenly became akward and blushed from that short statement.

"Heeee~" the other members smiled teasingly to him, making him became more and more akward.

"W-what!" Kagami blushed more, staring back at them angrily.

"So this is because of Ku-ro-ko-kun~" Riko whispered to Kagami, still with the teasing smile. "I wonder what happened to you guys yesterday, hmmm?"

"Wa—That's not it!" The other laughed –except Kuroko who didn't knew what they're talking about- Kiyoshi even punched the wall, couldn't handle his urge of laughing. "Hey! Don't laugh off me, you jerk!"

"I don't understand what is funny, why is everyone laughing?" Kuroko just commented blankly.

"Hmm? If you want to know..Firstly I would ask you what happen between you and Kagami yesterday~" Riko couldn't help teasing Kagami more. Kagami stood with his face went the same colour as his hair.

"You~!" he yealp angrily

"Yesterday? Kagami-kun just walked me home.." Kuroko stared at Kagami with his expressionless face "and we shared some secrets, that's all"

"Secret? Oh my god you guys I dont know your relationship has gone that deep—" Hyuga said as his head punched by Riko.

"Kuroko..it's not really a secret, everyone here knows about it" Kagami tried to calm the atmosphere

"Is it about your..hmm..reason to play? That 'someone' who is special to you?" this time Izuki's mind catch up quickly

"Yep" Kagami tried to avoid Kuroko's gaze.

"Hmm" Kuroko just nodded as usual. He suddenly coughed badly, and that suprised everyone.

"Kuroko? Are you alright?" they hurriedly came to pale boy. When his cough was over, he just calmly looked to everyone around him.

" Yeah.. Don't worry, I just felt a little unhealthy today.."

"What? Why didn't you say it earlier?We should bring you to the doctor! Hurry and—"

"Kagami-kun, you're being too overworrying me. I'm still healthy enough to do the manager task" everyone sweatdropped when they saw Kagami's dumbfoundedface.

"Well, that's our Kagami-kun's for" and they laughed again over him. "But it's true that the weather has become very cold lately, you must keep your health, Kuroko. Tomorrow's final and you wouldn't want to miss that" it was winter after all

"You guys-!" Kagami couldn't debate more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagami was ordered to walk Kuroko home again. Well, even if he wasn't ordered, he would still stick to the smaller boy, though. 'Take care of Kuroko, BaKagami, he's not healthy as you think he is' what Riko whispered before they left popped on his mind

_Kuroko is fragile_

_What if his illness came again?_

_What if it become worse?_

_What if he suddenly collapsed in the street?_

_What if he being stalked by a stranger? He's way too cute for everyone!_

_(okay, the last part got off from the topic)_

"The takoyaki is delicious" Kuroko stared at his takoyaki box with a pleasant smile. Okay, so they were coming to a takoyaki shop after Kuroko insisted to buy one since he was hungry and didn't want any junkfood like burger. They were sitting at the table at the corner of the shop.

"Mmm-hmm" Kagami finished every piece in his box in a blink of an eye.

"Wow, that's quick"

"Well, I'm hungry too after all. You can just eat slowly, I'll wait for you"

"Okay"

There was silence as Kuroko munched his takoyaki.

_Wait_

_I-is this.._

_Isn't this like.._

_A date?_

Kagami blushed as his mind wandering around.

_Bu-but it's not like us going out or what.._

_People will just see us as a pair of bestfriend.._

_Bestfriend..?_

_I know that's the truth_

_But I want to..become more than that.._

_Ah, I have confessed back then_

_But he didn't even remember_

_Maybe i should confess one more ti-_

"Kagami-kun" Kuroko's face suddenly plopped infront of him, really close that he almost jumped out of the chair.

"Wha-what?"

"I'm finished, let's go home now" Kuroko stood up and walked first. Kagami then followed him quickly as he still couldn't get rid of the blushes

They walked down the street, it was true that the temperature had dropped insanely, so Kuroko walked a little closer to Kagami. And of course, our furious Kagami blushes more (he always blushes in this chapter, though. Maybe he had some kind of blood problems, LOL)

_He looks cold_

_Maybe I should warm him..with my embrace and—_

_Gahhh! I'm thinking about something embarassing again!_

_Uhh..maybe I really should confess, so I can hug him if I want to.._

"Kagami kun"

" Gyahh!w-what?" Kagami surprised that Kuroko stood closer to him

"The street's divided into two.. which way we should pick, Kagami-kun?"

They were taking a new route since the takoyaki shop is in a different way from their last route. The road's parting into two. Kagami remembered this road. And Kagami just realized, that one of the street will lead them to 'that' place

The old court when he first met 'Kuroko'.

Where they play basket together everyday

Since being with this 'real' Kuroko, he never went there anymore.

And the idea slipped through his mind.

"Let's take this way!" he grabbed Kuroko's hand and pull him happily into their way.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, what are you seeing now?" Kagami finally brought Kuroko to the place.

"An old court?"

"Do you feel something from it?"

"No?"

"No?"Kagami gave Kuroko a serious face. "Maybe some kind of memories? Or dejavu?or a feeling like you've known this place?"

"Nope, no at all. Why are you asking that to me?" Kuroko said innocently.

Kagami couldn't say anything.

"Nothing" he said finally, he was hiding his sad expression

_Ahh, I know_

_Of course_

_He won't remember it_

_Even if we used to play here together.._

_Ah_

_Wait_

_If we play here, maybe his memories will come back!_

"Hey, let's play basket here!" Kagami said excitedly all of sudden.

"Uhh.. I don't think I want to.." Kurokoshook his head.

"Come on, let's play one on one! Yeah?"

"No, I won't win against you after all"

"That doesn't matter. Please, pleasee?" Kagami kept begging him until Kuroko finally agreed. He sighed and said something about how Kagami should stop act like an elementary school kid

They then played there for an hour, when Kagami asked Kuroko one more time

" Do you remember anything?"

"What's this again? I already said I don't"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Hm.." Kagami frowned. "Let's just go home now then"

"Kagami kun, you're acting weird" Kuroko stared Kagami with his crystal eyes.

"No, it's nothing" Kagami said. "..It's really nothing"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally, the big day is here! Are you ready, guys?" Riko crossed her arms, she looked really happy and couldn't wait for the match. The hall for the match was right in front of them.

"Coach.."

"Yes?"

"We know you're so fired up for the finals, but it's 8 A.M and the match is still in the afternoon" Hyuga grumbled, he was still very sleepy, but get dragged here in the morning like the others.

"That's right, now that you mention it, this place looks convenient to make for some stretching, huh?" Riko blinked excitedly

"Not again!"

"Guys, since it's a special day, you can JUST do 50 laps with your jackets and belongings with you around the hall for your breakfast. It's good for a warm up for the match" she put her brightest smile for everyone that their atmosphere turned gloomy after that.

_JUST your ass_! They grumbled while doing what their coach said. It sure was heavy with those things with them, just like they brought a giant stone.

Kuroko stood silently with Riko as watching them ran. He shivered a little for the cold, even though he already used as many clothing as he can to prevent it.

"Hey, hey, Kagami" Kiyoshi suddenly called as they ran side by side. "When will you confess to Kuroko?"

Kagami felt like a scissors cut his head. "Wha-what's that about!? It's none of your business!"

"You see, I think now is a great opportunity for you. It'll be a cool confessions like those in shoujo manga!" Kiyoshi smiled gently, Hyuga who was running in front of them sniffed, thinking it was ridiculous, but not a bad idea either.

Kagami kept silent

"Kagami?"

"You think.. he'll accept me?" he finally put out a small, shaking voice.

"Of course! We absolutely know that you two like each other!"Kiyoshi encouraged him

"Really?"

"Yep" Kiyoshi nodded, "Besides, you won't know it until you try, right?"

"Hm" Kagami felt his head lighten up a little. He felt hope.

"I'll...try it then" was his resolution after that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, you can take a break!" Riko blowed her whistle after the team finished the warm-up. Everyone panted from the fatigue, but it wasn't as tough as usual.

Kagami had set his self ready to face Kuroko, but he didn't found that guy anywhere.

"Kuroko is there" Riko seemed to know what Kagami's looking for, she pointed her finger at a place that's not too far. Kuroko was standing there.

"Thanks" Kagami walked toward Kuroko's direction. Riko just blinked.

"No problem" she said, giggling amusedly, "Good luck, Kagami"

_Why is everyone in the team always know what i'm thinking and what I about to do?_

_Are they pshycic?_

_Well, put that aside,_

_I must face Kuroko_

_And tell him what I feel_

"Kuroko" Kagami called thinly. He indeed was nervous. Kuroko didn't answer, he just turned to Kagami and stared expressionlessly.

_Oh God, here we go!_

"I want to tell you something"

Kuroko didn't move

Gulp, Kagami felt his heart betaing so fast

"I..I love.."

BRUKK

"..you.."

_Huh?_

When Kagami finally finished his sentence, Kuroko suddenly dropped to the ground.

"Kuroko!" Kagami screamed as he quickly grab Kuroko's body up from the ground. Kuroko panted hard, he seemed lost his unconciousness and hardly breathing.

"What happened Kaga—Kuroko? Are you okay?" the other came after hearing the ruckus. The became panic after seeing Kuroko looked really sick

"Call the ambulance!" Kagami rushly yelled, and Izuki followed his order in a rush too.

_Kuroko!_

_Please, hold still!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kuroko was brought to the emergency station at the hospital. Kagami and the others wait unpatiently in front of the emergency's door.

"Why at a time like this?" Koganei murmured sadly, and mitobe tried to calm him. "We have a match in 2 hours! And it's final!"

"Calm down koganei! Kuroko will be alright!" Hyuga yelled, "Right, Kagami?"

Kagami didn't answer. His eyes were blank and his mind were messed up

He repeated to chant Kuroko's name in his mind, praying for his safety.

"You guys there! Are you Seirin?" a tall guy with a tan skin and dark blue hair suddenly ran to them

"Yes?"

"How is my brother doing? He's alright right?" his voice is shaking despite the angry tone of his voice

He's Kuroko's big brother?

" Um..well.."

"Excuse me, which one is the patient's family?" the door was open and the green haired doctor came out

"Me! Me! He's alright isn't he doc? He's never got any attack for so long and.,and.."

"calm down, sir, he's alright for now. But it's still dangerous and we still have to keep an eye at him.."

"What?"

"Don't worry, we'll give our best treatment to him so he can recover quickly" the doctor push his glasses up "Excuse me, i have to go now, the patient will be moved to a normal station after he wakes up. You can come in to see him"

And then he was gone for his fast pace of walking.

"Do you.." Kuroko's big brother said with a soft voice, almost unheard. "Do you make him play basket?"

"Huh? Kuroko's just our manager and he didn't play"

_Wait_

_Basketball?_

_I played.._

_I made him.._

"I did.." Kagami answered. "We played basket yesterday and.." he couldn't finish his sentences since the tan guy suddenly punched him and made him fell to the floor.

"You idiot!" he yelled in a teary eyes. "You knew that Tetsu's sick, didn't you? Then why did you make him play basket? His body couldn't bear the pressure from doing that! That's why I always forbid him to play! You knew he's sick! Yet.. you made him like this!"

"I.." Kagami couldn't answer.

_Yeah_

_He's right_

_Yesterday_

_He was unhealthy_

_And the weather is cold_

_And yet I made him.._

_Because i want to make sure.._

"_I don't want to" Kuroko refused back then, but he insist._

_He was the reason Kuroko got like this._

"I'm sorry.." was all Kagami could say.

"Now, calm down you two! Kuroko's alright so it's okay right?" Hyuga jumped between the two.

"Huh! I'm going to see the doctor!" Kuroko's big brother walked off with his irritated face, leaving the Seirin with their awkward situation.

"Umm..guys! If we don't go now, we won't make it to the match!" Koganei tried to break the silence.

"That's true. We should go now before-"

"I..don't want to go" a frustated voice cut through them.

"Huh?

"Eh? What'd you say, Kagami?"

"KAGAMI?"

**TBC**

**Ok, I know that this fic become pretty lame..I told you I've got my idea stucked. Dou you realize who Kuroko's brother and the doctor was? XD**

**Uggh, and why do I put the blame to basket?but I don't know anymore reasons to put here! =_=**

**Okay, I'll start writing the next chapter together with the new story..hope it can get a high quality of story..**


	6. Chapter 6 And

**Sorry again for taking so long~! But I rarely got the chance to write for my tasks, as usual. I'm glad for the reviewers to saiy they waited for this, though! ^^**

**This chap will be so long~ I don't know how long i've been typing..my hand hurts.. my eyes are swirling due to lack of sleep, I don't even know if this is good enough..**

**Anyway, enjoy! oh yeah, by the way i put some Aokise hints too here.. And the rest of GOM**

**(Sorry if you found this weird somehow)**

**The Boy from the Sleeping Country**

**Chapter Six – And..**

"I don't want to go"

"What?"

"Kagami, what did you say?"

The tension raised, as the red headed boy spouted the words before. Kagami just looked down, hiding his frustation face from the others.

"It's..all my fault.. I'll stay here..with him.."

"Kagami! It doesn't mean that you can toss the match away!" Hyuga yelled angrily. If Kiyoshi hadn't pull him, maybe he had punched Kagami.

"Yeah! We should work our best in the match for him!" Now Koganei was the one who tried to calm down the two.

"No!" Kagami yelled back.

_No!_

_No!_

_No!_

_I can't leave him!_

"If Kuroko is not there.." his voice shaking, and tears somehow flowed from his cold eyes.

_I can't_

_I can't_

_If he's not there.._

_I can't play.._

"You-!" Hyuga stopped because Kiyoshi grabbed his shoulder wiith a sad smile.

"I understand, Kagami, I can't force you to play"

"Huh? Kiyoshi! Why are you taking that idiot's side!" Hyuga's covered in his emotion.

"Umm..excuse me sir, you are making a fuss here. This is a hospital you know" a man nurse had came to scold them, making an irritated face. His hawk-looking eyes glared angrily at them.

"Uh..sorry, we'll try to be more careful next time" Izuki was the one apologized, before everything became more akward.

"Good" the nurse then smirked and left.

"Let's go then, everyone" Kiyoshi suddely turned away from Kagami and walked away.

"Wait! Kiyoshi!" Riko and the others followed him. Actually they agreed that they can't win against Kagami's stubbornness. Moreover if he was in this state.

"I just have one thing to say.." Kiyoshi stopped and looked back. "Are you going to keep running away like this forever?"

Kagami flinched.

_No._

"Kuroko wouldn't want you like this"

_No_

_I'm not running away!_

_I'm just.._

_Just.._

_What?_

"Well, try coming before the match end, okay? See you~!" Kiyoshi continued walking, followed by the others member of Seirin who still looked worrily at Kagami, but they left anyway.

Kagami felt his tears dropped more.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Kiyoshi, you and your idiot idea" Hyuga complained before the match began. The team sat at the bench in a worried aura around them.

"Don't worry, I believe he'll come" Kiyoshi just smiled as usual

"Have you forgotten that this is the final and our opponent is Rakuzan, who always win all these years?"

"Don' worry, don't worry~"

"We're screw up without Kagami, you idiot! If he doesn't come, I'll kill you both for sure!" it seemed Hyuga had entered his dark mode, his mood was very bad now.

"Uh..yeah, I guess? Haha"

Xxxxxx

" Hey, you know, I betrayed our promise" Kagami talked by himself beside the sleeping Kuroko. "And I'm the one who made you like this, I'm such a jerk am I? I can't even do anything if you isn't there..Haha"

"Ha..ha.." Kagami stopped laughing and came to a sad smile.

" I'm sorry.. Kuroko..and now, it became like this.." Kagami looked at Kuroko's face. His sleeping face is so innocent, yet fragile for Kagami.

"Kuroko..what should I do?"

"Kuroko..hey..say something.."

"Hey..wake up, will you?"

"..."

"..."

The room stayed silent as ever. Kagami's voice sounded hopeless.

"If I do it like in fairytale..will you wake up?"

No answer, of course.

Kagami leaned down to Kuroko's face, and kiss him on the lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tetsuya, how are you feeling now?" a red haired boy woke Kuroko up. Kuroko looked at the place surrounding him, a flower field near a small forest. The place was so calm and peaceful, only the two of them there.

"Akashi-kun.. ?"

"Yes, you collapsed again, and that brought you here..again"

".. The sleeping country..you called it that way, right?"

"Yeah, because you can only came here if you get coma because of your illness"

"So I..again.. "

"Well, but today you're not in coma..and you can come here..rather weird I say"

"Huh?"

Akashi smiled at him.

"Could it be..you're calling me here?"

"I'm always watching you, Tetsuya, I know everything" Akashi sat closer and put his hand on Kuroko's cheeks. "About that guy too"

"That guy.." Kuroko looked up at him "Do you mean Kagami-kun?"

"Yes, what do you think about him, Tetsuya?"

"Hm.." a silence for a moment. " He's a great player, and so kind. He looks scary but he has cute side too" Kuroko said bluntly

"I didn't ask that, Tetsuya.." Akashi shrugged his head with Kuroko's. "What I mean is what you feel toward him"

Kuroko frowned.

"I..I'm.. I don't know.."

"I know what you don't know" Akashi stared at Kuroko with a faint smile. "I will show you..the truth"

"Akashi-kun?"

"Look into my eyes, Tetsuya.."

Kuroko followed what he said, and then it suddenly appeared.

Countless visions of his memories. When he was in coma. When he was so in a desperate state, so lonely. So hopeless. When he fell into a coma. And Akashi lent his power to made him became a memoriless spirit and played by himself. In that court. The one Kagami showed him.

_He met Kagami there._

_Thet played together, having fun together._

_The two of them._

_And the time he was about to disappear._

_The confessions._

_From Kagami-kun._

_He.._

_I.._

"Gasp" Kuroko came back to his conciousness, still facing Akashi.

"So, what do you feel right now?"

"I.."

_I remembered_

_That time_

_Was very precious to me_

_When I was with him_

_I didn't feel so lonely anymore_

_He said he loved me_

_And yet.._

_Now.._

"I used to love him too" tears were dripping from his eyes, even with his expresionless face.

"And now?"

"I still.. love him.." the tears wouldn't stop. Kuroko's face became really wet.

I just realized it.

_Why.._

_Why I came to forget it?_

_My precious moment..with him.._

"You should tell him that in the face, it will be interesting" Akashi stood up, while Kuroko could just stared at his back.

"I guess.. It's time to say goodbye right? Tetsuya" Akashi turned back, and now his smile looked.. a little sad.

"Akashi-kun? You don't mean?"

"Hey Tetsuya" Akashi stepped closer and bow his body a little to the sitting Kuroko. "Do you remember the promise we made when we were little? I promised I will take care of you..and protect you..always"

"Yes"

"And that's the reason.. I kept stuck in this world, after a long time I died.. I knew I had a weird power, but I didn't know I'd use it for this.."

"Akashi..kun.. Stop it.."

"I always watched you from here. I have to fulfill the promise, that was I think, but.."

"Akashi-kun!"

"..But now you have that Kagami guy right? I know he can take care of you, he will protect you, more than I do.. that's why, you have to live a happy life, Tetsuya"

"..."

" Why didn't I think of this before? With my power, I can cure you..so you can play basketball, you always wanted to play, right?"

"But..But.."

"Yes, for that I will have to disappear. But do not worry, I will still be in you, protecting you from inside.. with my power I give you"

"No.. Don't go, Akashi-ku-"

Akashi gave a smile that Kuroko couldn't win against.

"Let's say goodbye to this place.. and to each other" Akashi pulled Kuroko up. Then they were viewing the scenery surrounding them.

"This place is as beautiful as ever..right?" Kuroko said while he still couldn't take his eyes from the scenery. His hand held Akashi's tightly.

"Yeah.. and this will be the last time I see them"

The two of them looked each other.

" Good bye, Tetsuya.. I always love you.."

"My dear cousin.."

.

"Wait!" Kuroko called strongly, but now what was infront of him was Kagami, not Akashi anymore. Kagami looked at him with a worried look, but yet relieved. His hand was holding Kuroko's.

"Ku..roko.." Kagami's voice trembled

"Kagami..kun?"

"You- You wake up! So the fairy tales is true after all!" Kagami then hugged Kuroko tightly, Kuroko wanted to complain, but he felt his shoulder wet from Kagami's tears. "You make me really worried, you idiot!"

"Kagami-kun—"

"Hm?"

"Likes me, don't you?"

"Ye-Eh? Whaaaaa-?" Kagami screamed blushing, and his tears weren't wiped away

"Wha-wha-wha are you talking about so suddenly .."

_Shit_

_He found out_

_But_

_I should tell him the truth_

_Shouldn't I?_

"Uhh.. you know.. I..yes, I lo—"

"I love Kagami-kun too"

"Huh?"

Kuroko hugged Kagami, who was still in confusion.

"I'm sorry.. that I forgot.. I wanted to say this at that time, but.."

"..Don't tell me, your memories..came back?"

"Yeah"

"You idiot.."

_Do you know_

_How happy I am now?_

_You remember_

_This isn't a dream..right?_

They embraced each other tightly.

"Kagami-kun, what about the match?" Kuroko suddenly came up

"..Ah, I didn't go because of you. It should be 5 more minutes that the match begin.."

" Ka~ga~mi~kun~" Kuroko put an dark aura surrounding him. "Have you forgotten our promise? No matter what, you must play basketball!" he pouted

"Can I still make it in time? The hospital is rather far from the match's place"

"Obviously, now go!" Kuroko pushed Kagami away from him. "If you don't win the match, I won't play with you anymore!'

"What? Are you a kid?" Kagami then smiled happily. "Roger, then.."

He then ran through the door and the hallway, making it as faster as he could to get there.

"You guys can come up now.." after Kagami was gone, Kuroko looked behind the door. There, his brother, his brother's boyfriend, the doctor and the nurse stood up silently, before they really making appearance of themselves infront of Kuroko. Obviously, they were watching the two before.

"So, Tetsu.. You and that guy really.." his brother's face looked darker than ever.

"Waa, isn't that a good news? Kurokocchi has finally found his fated person~!" the blonde guy beside him –his lover- couldn't help but smiled as big as he could.

"Hmph, kids these days.." the doctor pushed his glasses up for the countless time. Then beside him the nurse was giggling with a teasing face.

"Aww.. you guys are so cute~! You make me remember my ol' innocent days with Shin-chan~!" he said, before got punched by the doctor.

"Shut up" he blushed.

"You guys are so noisy.. I just wake up and this what i get.." Kuroko sighed. Well, it's just like usual with his brother and his brother's boyfriend, but now even the doctor and the nurse came up too..

"A-anyway, I'm going to check up your condition once more" the doctor came to him. He then became surprised. "What? You become so..healthy now? I don't believe you just had your hard time with the illness.. "

"Huh?"

"Ehhhh?" the three behind him yelled surprisedly too.

" You can call that a miracle" Kuroko smiled.

'_Right, Akashi-kun?_' he rubbed his chest, found the warmness from there.

Xxxxxxx

Kagami ran and ran, but the place for the match was truly far away. He slipped through the crowd from the street, even cared less for the traffic, so then a truck almost hit him if the driver wasn't quick enough.

"Hey~ watch out, boy" the purple haired driver put his head out of the window, looking at the still shocking Kagami.

"So-Sorry! I'm really in a hurry!" Kagami walked to the safe place and opened his cellphone, the second quarter may start soon.

_Shit_

_I have to make it_

_But it still so far.._

_And I'm almost out of breath_

"Hey, where do you wanna go to?" the voice from the driver surprised him.

"Hu-huhh? It's the Tokyo Bawl.."

"You're in a rush, right? I'll take you there" he cut while yawning. "I don't have anything to do anyways"

"Re..Reallyyy? thank you, mister!" Kagami jumped in to the car.

The driver drove very wildly, aside from the lazy and sleepy face he had. Kagami even screamed when they got passed through the red lamp of the traffic and almost got hit of other vehicles. He really felt grateful that he manage to live from the hit of the barbaric truck, and regret to get into there. And now the driver had drove the truck while eating a snack, too.

_What the hell?_

" He-hey! Drive carefully, or you might end up to an accident!"

"Ehh~ but that's so boring~ besides, you said you're in a rush, right? With me driving you, it'll only take 5 minute"

_What?_

_It normally would take 20 minutes!_

_He's crazy!_

"Fasten your seatbelt, then~ I'm going full speed ahead~"

_Crap, there's no seatbelt here you idiot!_

"Gyaaaa!" he sceamed all through the way to the match.

Kagami could only just hold the chair firmly, closed his eyes and praying to God.

_For the sake of my promise, please don't kill me here!_

Xxxxxxx

"We're hopeless.." Koganei muffled as he saw through the score board. The point's differences was too far, and they almost lost all of their energy from just defending the other team.

"Hey, don't give up just yet, guys! We still have two more quarter to go!" Kiyoshi tried to cheer them on, but the other had feel so down that Kiyoshi's smile wouldn't even budge them.

"Well, I heard that Seirin is a strong and monstrous team, but is this all they got?" they heard the onlookers who sat near their bench talked about them.

"What a shame~ and I thought it will be an interesting match~"

"Seirin's so weak"

"Guess I can tell the winner now, you wanna bet with me?"

"Of course I can tell it too~ hahaha"

The dark aura fell upon the entire Seirin team.

"Uugh, if only we had Kagami.." Koganei grumbled again, and Mitobe nodding quietly beside him.

" Is THAT all you want to say~?" Riko's face became darker and scarier, that the two shrieked scaredly. "But yeah.. I guess.."

"He isn't coming after all..huh.."

"Do you call for me?" the voice made they surprised. It was Kagami! He was standing there, smirking so full of confidence (altough his legs were shaking alittle, tough, but just forget about that)

.

"Ka.."

"KAGAMI!"

"You come!" they felt like, really relieved and all lighten up. "Wait-what about Kuroko?"

"Don't worry, he's fine now" Kagami threw his jacket that he used. Behind them was his basket uniform. " Besides,I promised him we will win"

All of their weight suddenly dissappeared.

"Huh, they think just because one substitute player, they can play any good?" the crowd still bulking about them.

"But he seemed very strong"

"Just because he's tall doesn't mean he's strong"

"Eehh~"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU DUMBASS CHITCHATTER!" Kagami suddenly yelled at them, and now they're really flustered by Kagami's loud voice. The entire area fell silent for a while from the shock.

"I WILL SHOW IT TO YOU GUYS, THE POWER OF A WILD TIGER" He clenched his fists and smirked.

The crowd still stared at him confusedly, that the Seirin team's member couldn't help uttering a smile.

'_You mean, the power of love, right?'_

'_Stupid Kagami..'_

'_But'_

'_Thank you..'_

xxxxxxxx

"And the finals for the winter cup for high school this year has won by.. SEIRIN!"

"He really won" Kuroko smiled, and the others couldn't close their mouth. The five of them, however, ended up watching the match together at the television on Kuroko's room.

"Hmph, pure luck!" his brother couldn't accept that.

"That was cool~" the blonde's eyes shined with envy.

"Quiet, they're interviewing that redhead now!" the doctor and the nursed 'ssshh'ed them.

"Congratulations for your winning and the MVP title! Your dunk was sooo amazing!"

"Thank you"

"But may I know why were you coming late today?"

"I.." Kagami's face turned to the very front of the camera. "I needed to got the encouragement first, by someone"

"What?what? who is this person you talked about?"

"Someone very important to me"

Kagami gave a very cool looks. The viewers could even tell that the interviewer girl had fallen for that smile.

"Well. I gotta go now. Bye!" Kagami walked away

"Huh? Wait~ there's still plenty of questions~!"

But Kagami had dissappeared to the locker room.

"Well, that is our report from the tokyo Bawl~"

.

Kuroko watched it and blushed a little. His brother looked angry behind, unnoticed by him.

-The doctor said he still had work to do, so he left with the nurse accompanied him.-

"I still haven't received that idiot as my brother's boyfriend, dammit!"

"Mine-cchi, don't just flustered by that, you have always knew it would come to this, right?" the blonde smiled at teasingly at him.

"Shut up"

"But I know~ I know that you knew that the redhead was from before right? The one that little Kurokocchi waited all day long in the rain so he got that illness? You recognized him when he was accompanied Kurokocchi home from the window~"

"You—" the darkblue haired turned furiously. "How did you.."

"Ehehe~ You gave him approval just from the start right? but it's so great that they can actually meet again~ I want to be happy too~" he turned to the blue hair. "Say, let's go on a date now!"

"What? Now? Tetsu is—"

"Don't worry~ the redhead will surely come for him in any minutes~ let's go Minecchi!"

"Geez, I can't win against that kind of you.." the other boy sighed, but eventually they laughed and they left together.

Xxxxxxxx

"Everyone, we have a new member~!" Kiyoshi said full of smile and spirit. " please be gentle with~ Kuroko-kun!"

Everyone clapped their hand for the welcoming.

"Welcome!"

"Oi, are you really alright now?" Hyuga looked a little worried.

"Yeah, definitely.. now I can play basketball too. I humbly asked for your guidance for this amateur, Senpai" Kuroko bowed respectfully.

"You don't need to be that polite!" Hyuga pat his head, smiling, when other hands tossed his hand from Kuroko's head.

"Kagamii~!"

"Sorry Senpai.. But I'll be the one who will tutor him~ how about a private lesson, Kuroko?" Kagami smirked. The other could just sweatdropped.

"I wouldn't mind" Kuroko smiled back

And the flower flew out from the two of them, making the other members irritated.

'_This stupid couple~!'_

'_Ah, whatever'_

'_As long as they're happy'_

'_Then it's good enough'_

THE END

**Whew, I got it done in one blow..I thought of making this chapter a separate one, though, but yeah, I got it really hard to finish. Sorry if the ending doesn't please you~**

**How do you find Akashi and his role? There are many who wants them to be kuroko's cousin so yes, I finally made him appeared! Mwahaha but a lil' bit different from what you expected, though. He's the only GOM whose name isn't censored.. and forget about thes scissors and yandere side, here I just wanna make him a gentle nii-chan~!**

**And I don't find any important role for Muramura~ so I just make him for the funny side for the climax, guess that screwed up the serious part, huh?hahaha**

**I actually wanna make an after story for this fic, but i don't have the idea yet.. so I'll just focus writing my new fic! I hope you'll read it too, it'll be entitled.. 'The Boy at the End of the World'! It had a fantasy concept, and of course..about kurokaga! I'll just make Midotaka after that.. Please look forward for it! \(^o^)/**

**I'll wait for your support then!**


End file.
